


I'm Tired

by JayEclipse



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Emotion Talk, Fluff, M/M, Shippy Gen, only teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: After getting back to their hotel room from a fight Tim and Zach talk.





	I'm Tired

The door creaked closed as the two boys threw themselves onto the bed with a thump, Zach tossed his hat towards the dresser but it fell to the floor, both were too exhausted to get up and grab it though.

 

Zach poked his head over the edge and mumbled “Pu no resserd won,” The hat lazily flouted onto the dresser, some scuff marks on it from the fight. Zach sighed and flong himself back onto the pillow.

 

“Mind grabbing the med kit? I got some scraps,” Tim asked. He was even more tierd and his body ached from the abuse he had put it through, leaping through the air, throwing itself at beings lager than life, getting thrown into stone and brick.

 

”Ughh,” Zach crawled to the end of the bed, closer to where Tim left his bag and waved his hand around “dem tik revo ereh.” It came flying over and he passed it to Tim who sat up and pulled his shirt off.

 

Zach couldn’t say he minded watching Tim dress his wounds, Tim might be a huge nerd but he was not built like one. He tilted his head watching and must have spaced off as next thing he knew Tim was waving his hand in front of his face. “Zachary, Zachary? Are you with me?”

 

Zach shook himself back to reality “Oh, yeah.”

 

Tim motioned him to stop lounging around on the bed and sit up which he did. “Do you have anything that needs some gauze?” Tim pulled Zach’s jacket off of him

 

Zach shook his head, “Nope, one of the pluses of being magic, i tend to avoid getting tossed around into walls or the ground like a plastic bag in a tornado,”

“Alright then,” Tim started to pack up the med kit.

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, there was clearly something on both of their minds but neither wanted to bring it up, neither wanted to talk about it, it was so easy to just not.

 

But Tim wasn’t one for easy and just had to bring it up, “You’re thinking about leaving the team aren’t you?” He had figured that out two weeks ago but only brought himself to ask at the moment.

 

Zach looked up at him from the bottom of the bed where he had curled up to watch some tv, he sighed and sat up, his eyes darted around as he pushed some hair out of his face, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it but it was the sort of thing they needed to talk about.

 

“Look i’m not mad i just want to talk about this, okay?” 

 

“Ughhh, fine yeah i want to leave,” Zach didn’t seem to like to admit it, maybe it was pride getting in the way or maybe it was something else, Tim couldn’t tell.

 

“I’ve got to ask, why?” 

 

“You guys only gave me the offer to join the team in the first place due my last name, and since then frankly i feel my time on the team has been a clusterfuck, from the fact that everybody dislikes me and i dislike almost everyone, to the fact that i keep missing shows, at this rate i’m going to be a b-lister if i keep going like this Tim, something needs to be cut out and frankly i was born for the stage, not for heroics.”

 

“Zach that’s…” He hated to admit it but that was kinda true, the Zatara name was what drawed attention to Zachary. “You’re on the team for more reasons than that, you’ve been given the chance to help people, make great changes, use your gifts,”

 

Zachary turned to Tim, he had a frustrated look on his face, “I do, it’s just that unlike you my calling isn’t running around acting as a hero, it might have been something i was born for but it wasn’t something that drawed me in, i’m tired of pretending otherwise.”

 

Tim took a glup of air to prepare to argue but then he let it out in a sigh, this wasn’t a fight he was going to win, not everybody wanted to do what he wanted to do with his time, he didn’t understand it but he had to respect it. “Ok you can leave the team, i think Eddie will be pretty unhappy to hear though,”

 

Zach sighed yet again, “I’ve been talking with him about this for a bit, he already knows.” 

 

The sat quietly for a moment before Zach reached for Tim’s hand, “We can still date after i leave the team, right?”

 

Tim grabbed his hand, “Yeah, though i think both of us won’t have as much time to spend with each other.”

 

“That’s a bummer,”

 

“Yeah well that’s life, wanna watch some shitty movie?”

 

“Yeah sure,”

The two curled up together and put on a movie, both still thinking about the conversation, and about if they’d mange to do the whole long distance dating thing. But both also finding some comfort in the other’s arms, even with bandaging and soreness from before.

 

“I think we’ll be okay,” Zach pushed some hair out of Tim’s face and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“I hope so,” Tim nudged his head onto Zach’s shoulder. 

 

“We will, you pessimist,” He teased.

 

“Hey! I’m a realist,”

 

“Sure you are,” He kissed Tim’s forehead. 


End file.
